


Careful What You Wish For

by 01shane01, Kimbahrlee



Series: All Of Me [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, G!P, literally pure smut, slightly dom!beca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01shane01/pseuds/01shane01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimbahrlee/pseuds/Kimbahrlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe mentioned that she wanted Beca to take control.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Beca has Chloe within an inch of sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> So some of you wanted to see dom!beca. I dont know how deep into the d/s dynamics you wanted to see, but this is about as deep as I felt would fit these two in this series.  
> Big thanks to whoever the anon was on tumblr who got me wanting to finish this.  
> And thanks to Kimmy who betaed this at 3:30am while I slept soundly so that I could post this this morning.
> 
> /Kimmy takes full responsibility for any and all mistakes that may still be there. I will also use // in ANs so y'all will know it's me writing./

You wake up to a mouthful of hair. It takes you a couple of minutes to remember that you fell asleep in Chloe’s bed last night and that Chloe is naked, and so are you. You kind of want to take advantage of the situation, but you also don't really want to wake the woman who is currently doing such a great job at being ‘little spoon’. You press your nose into her shoulder and hold her a little tighter, inhaling her scent and trying to drift back off to sleep. 

 

You know that it won't happen though. Your mind is already aware of just where her hips are and the angle of your own. You know that your dick is hard and if you move just a tiny bit more, it will rest between her firm ass cheeks. 

 

And then Chloe moans. 

 

Any thoughts of going back to sleep scatter from your mind as it becomes pretty clear that Chloe is having a dirty dream. 

 

You smirk a little into her shoulder and snake your hand over her hip. Her breathing is low and deep, but as your fingertips make contact with her skin, it hitches a little. You kiss her shoulder softly as your hand moves towards it's destination.

 

You're met with an abundance of wetness and you bite down a little on Chloe's shoulder to stop yourself from moaning. She lets out a quiet squeak, but stays asleep. You run your fingers through her slit, collect up her wetness, and rub slow, light circles into her clit. Her hips shift at the motions and your dick finally nestles itself between her ass. 

 

You want to tease her out of her dream and into your arms. You want to hear the sounds that she mewls as it all gets just a little too much. You want to bathe in the gentle, unconscious rock of her hips against yours. You want to strain your ears to hear every unconscious sigh and mutter that falls from Chloe's lips, every grunt and every whimper that you are making her feel.

 

It takes another ten minutes for Chloe to wake up, and when she does, you aren't disappointed. 

 

“Becs,” She breathes, seconds before letting out a moan that you are sure comes right from the pit of her stomach. Your dick twitches and it's kind of getting painful at this point, but you're so focused on Chloe that you're only kind of aware of it. Her hand reaches backwards and tangles in your hair and tugs, even though her grip is lazy. 

 

“You were having a dirty dream?” You breathe into her ear, her hips canting forward when you catch her clit  _ just right. _ She sobs out your name and it sounds more like a prayer. “Tell me about it, Chlo.” 

 

Her body begins to quiver against yours and you push yourself up onto one elbow to see her face. She has her top lip caught between her teeth, her eyebrows are creased, and a light sheen of sweat decorating her body. You don't think that she has ever looked more beautiful than she does in this moment, about to come apart. So you slow your fingers down, wanting to relish this moment, wanting to hear and watch her struggle to talk to you.

 

“Beca,” She groans.

 

“I'm serious, Chloe. Tell me, and I'll tell you how the rest of the day is going to go down.” She grinds her hips backwards and damn it you need some kind of pressure on your dick right the fuck now. 

 

“You,” She starts in a breathy whimper, “fucking me,” she rushes out, because she knows that she needs release. Hell, it's pretty obvious just how close she is.

 

“Yeah?” You speed up your motions just a little as a reward. “How was I fucking you, Chlo?” You apply a little more pressure as you say her name and instantly lighten it again. One of her hands clutches at the pillow, while you're sure the other is going to tear your hair out. She tries to bury her face, making you stop your movements altogether and you honestly think that she is going to cry out of frustration. “Look at me, Beale.” You say firmly and she twitches for a second before forcing her body to respond. As soon as your eyes meet, you start rubbing her clit again. Her mouth falls open in a soundless ‘O’ and, damn, this was a bad idea, because you're not sure you can last too much longer without pushing your cock into her. 

 

“In the auditorium,” she says as one long moan, “on the, fuck, I can't,” 

 

“You can, and you will.” 

 

“On the piano.” She shakes hard and you know that there is no going back. She is going to cum in the next thirty seconds. “And Stacie walked in.” She splutters out as the orgasm takes her by storm. Her whole body shakes and stiffens at the same time and for a second you are kind of worried about her, because you have never seen her respond this way. 

 

And then you feel it. 

 

Chloe cums hard, the proof of which coats your hand in three gushes of moisture. You never really thought that you were into squirting, never thought that you would be able to make a girl do it. But you did and Chloe looks so hot as she continues to ride out her orgasm. 

 

You settle back behind her, kissing her shoulder and whispering words of reassurance into her ear as you rub her down. She whimpers and moans and you try to take in every second of it, searching for your cue to stop touching her sensitive clit. 

 

It comes in the sound of a groan that sounds almost painful, so you pull your hand back and rest it on her hip as you suck a hickey into her shoulder.

 

You lay there in silence as she tries to control her breathing again, letting your ego swell in your chest, because damn if that wasn’t the hottest thing you have ever witnessed in your life. You kind of want to try and do it again, right now, but you know that that wouldn't be the most fun thing for Chloe. 

 

“The bed is gross.” She pants and you laugh, because you seriously don't give a shit right now. Then again, you're not really the one laying in it. 

 

“We’ll change it later.” You trace patterns into her hip and nuzzle her neck. “That was so sexy, Chlo. I didn't know you could do that. Heck, I didn't know I could  _ make _ you do that.” 

 

“Feel free to wake me up like that any time you want.” She chuckles. 

 

“I think I just might.” You hum against her lips as she leans backwards to kiss you.

 

“So tell me about what’s going to happen today.” She says as if you didn't just fuck her senseless, and palms your dick softly. You smirk at her and lick your lips. 

 

“You,” you kiss her quickly, “Are going to do  _ everything _ that I tell you to do today.”

 

“Am I?” She asks, trying to sound disinterested, but you don't miss the way she squirms a little and fists your dick a little harder.

 

“Mmhm,” You nod. 

 

“And if I don't?” She quirks her eyebrow at you in something that you think is supposed to be challenging, and usually it would make you rise to it. Right now, however, your dick is too hard and there is so much arousal coursing through your body, that you couldn't be embarrassed about telling Chloe that you want to control her orgasms for the day if you tried.

 

“Then you're going to be having a really, really long day.” You mumble against her lips before you capture them and she moans into your mouth. You push her onto her back and press the tip of your dick against her. Her mouth tears away from yours as you enter her. Chloe wraps her legs around your hips and you push into her hard, connecting your hips. 

 

She moans and so do you, because Chloe feels so good around you and she's so wet. You just want to take off and start pounding into her, but you also want to take things as slow as possible to tease the girl beneath you. 

 

“You like the sound of that?” You ask her, suckling on her neck. She just moans in response as you start moving your hips slowly. “Anytime, anywhere, you have to do what I ask you to.” You speed up a little and she nods, moaning your name over and over and you know you can't resist any longer. 

 

You pull out almost all the way, leaving just the head of your cock inside her, before slamming back inside of her and carrying out a brutal pace. Chloe's eyes roll back in her head and her cries get louder and louder until you're certain that some of the Bella’s, if not all of them, are going to be angry at you. 

 

You couldn't care less.

 

Because Chloe’s pussy tightens around you and the squeeze is almost unbearable. Her hips roll as her fingernails dig into the skin of your shoulders. Her head is thrown backwards in what you assume is ecstasy and you lick a long line from her collarbone, all the way up her neck to her ear. 

 

“Becs,” Her voice is thick and you know that she is going to have screamed herself hoarse by the time you leave this bed. 

 

“Yeah?” You pant against her ear, trying not to think about how hot the sound of your bodies slapping together is. 

 

“Please,” She groans as you roll your hips. 

 

“Please, what?” Chloe doesn't respond straight away, one of her hands leaving your shoulder in favour of tearing at the sheet on the bed. “Come on, Chlo, I want to hear you beg me to cum.” 

 

“Fuck, please, Becs.” She cries out, “Please make me cum!” The desperation is so clear in her voice and it breaks you. 

 

“Fuck yes, Chlo,” You reach between your bodies and thumb her clit. “Cum on my dick.” 

 

With a scream of your name, Chloe cums again and you are pretty close behind her. You shoot your load inside her and slowly come to a stop, resting your weight gently on top of her as she comes back to you. 

 

Eventually, she looks up at you, her eyelids heavy and a lazy smile decorates her face. Her hand comes to the side of your face, scraping your sweat-damp hair back behind your ear before coming to rest on your neck. Chloe sighs happily and you don't say anything, you just lean forwards and kiss her once. Her lips follow yours for more and you allow a short make out session before you pull away again. 

 

“Don't fall asleep on me.” You warn, half joking and half serious as you play with the hair that sticks to her shoulder. 

 

“I wouldn't dream of it, babe.” Your heart swells at the pet name, like it always does. “I think you're going to have to carry me to the shower.” She laughs and you kiss her cheek and neck over and over, bringing your hands up to tickle her sides. She squeals and kicks her legs out and you can't help but laugh along with her. 

 

“Nah, it looks like you have plenty of energy to walk there yourself.” You climb off of her and pull your sweats on from the day before and grab a shirt out of her closet.

 

“I guess chivalry really is dead.” She jibes and you roll your eyes at her, right before throwing her favorite sweater at her. 

 

“Go shower, I’ll make breakfast.” You tell her and offer your hand to help her out of bed. 

 

“You're not going to join me?” She pouts, sitting up and swinging her legs off of the bed before taking your hand. 

 

“Like, I didn't want to assume.” 

 

“Becs, we’re together now, and you just fucked me into the mattress and told me that you're going to control me all day. Assume all you want.” She reassures you because, yeah, you guys might be a thing now, but you're still getting used to the change. 

 

“I didn't know if you wanted your own space.” You shrug awkwardly and she stands.

 

“You're impossible.” She shakes her head and steps into your personal space, her hands on your shoulders. “I will tell you when I want space.” She kisses you softly and you kinda love that she can settle you in only a couple of seconds with the right combination of words. 

 

\--

 

You sit at the breakfast bar, watching the Bellas interact around you. Chloe is next to you. You made her pancakes and told her that she would need her energy as you placed them in front of her. She gave you the dirtiest smile that you ever thought was possible before Fat Amy wandered into the kitchen, making you take a seat, rather than kissing the girl until she was a quivering mess. 

 

One by one, all of the Bellas seemed to congregate in the kitchen and you didn't really mind. You just kind of zone in and out of the conversations around you. You're pretty sure you're going to miss this when you graduate. 

 

Your hand finds it's way to Chloe’s thigh and she doesn't acknowledge it at all, continuing to eat her pancakes. That just won't do. You move your hand up higher and higher, slowly and lightly taking advantage of both her short shorts, and the sensitivity of her inner thighs. 

 

Her breath hitches when you get close to her centre and she gives up on eating her pancakes. Chloe looks at you with a raised eyebrow and you just look back at her as calmly as you can.

 

You smirk when you see her bite her lip out of the corner of your eye. You scoop another mouthful of pancakes up and join in with the conversations going on around you. You want Chloe to be a trembling mess for what you have planned next.

  
  
She squirms a little in her seat when your fingers brush against the apex of her thighs and you can already feel the heat radiating from her crotch. You turn your hand and cup her gently and she drops her fork onto her plate. It lands with a clang, drawing the attention of the Bellas to her. Her cheeks are flushed and her bottom lip is captured between her teeth and you feel your heart skip a little because she's beautiful.

  
  
“You alright there, Chlo?” Stacie asks with a knowing smirk on her face.

  
“It's alright, Red. If Beca's cooking is that bad, all you have to do is say.” Fat Amy lends her input and you muster up your best glare, because you're actually pretty good at cooking and she knows it. Your hand increases its pressure slightly as she goes to answer.

  
  
“Y-yeah, I'm great. Just got caught up in something.” She answers vaguely.

  
  
“You've got to eat your breakfast, Chlo. You need all the energy you can get.” Stacie winks at you and you try to hide the smirk that tugs at your lips. Chloe shakes her head and picks her fork back up, eating a small mouthful. 

  
  
You take your hand away as the Bellas return to what they had been doing, giving her a momentary reprieve before pressing your fingers against her over her shorts. Her hand flies to your thigh and her nails dig into your skin.

  
  
“Isn't this what you wanted, babe, when you told me last month that you wanted me to have total control over your pleasure?” You whisper in her ear when you're sure that no one is paying attention. She shivers as your breath washes over her ear. “I know you have a bit of an exhibitionist streak in you.”

  
  
“Becs,” she sighs, closing her eyes.

  
  
“Make an excuse to leave. Go upstairs, take your clothes off and lay on your back on your bed. She nods her agreement and you swear you hear her whimper. “Oh, and Chloe?”

  
  
“Hmm?” Your thumb presses down right over her clit.

  
  
“No touching.” She gets up and you watch as she subtly uses the counter top to support herself, knowing it's because she's not sure that her legs will fully support her right now.

 

  
“Leaving so soon?” Fat Amy asks and Chloe nods, her bottom lip still between her teeth.

  
  
“Yeah, I don't really feel too great, so I'm going to go upstairs and lie down.” Her eyes catch yours and you grin.

  
  
“You know, orgasms have been known to help with fevers and headaches.” Stacie comments, sporting a knowing smirk before hiding it behind her mug.

  
  
“I'll keep that in mind.” She laughs and makes a hasty exit.

  
Stacie slides into the seat next to you as you finish your food. She waits to talk until you have finished and all of the other Bellas have left the kitchen in favour of the living room. 

  
  
“What the heck are you doing to that poor girl?” She laughs and you shrug.

  
  
“Nothing she didn't ask for.”

  
  
“She looked like she was about to keel over.” Stacie shoves your shoulder lightly. “Give her a break!”

  
  
“She'll be fine, Stace.” You smirk.

  
  
“Oh, I bet she will.” She winks you and you shake your head as you rinse your plate off. 

  
  
“Well, duty calls.” You smirk and make your upstairs.

  
  
Over the recent month, your relationship with Stacie had changed dramatically. It's not so much that you brag to her about your and Chloe's sexual escapades, but you do talk to her. Sometimes for advice and, yeah, sure, sometimes because you're proud. But Stacie knows you, and you know Stacie. You say nothing to her that you know Chloe would be unhappy with the girl knowing, and you know Stacie won't talk to anyone else about this.

 

When you get upstairs, it's been about fifteen minutes. You kind of feel a little bad because you hadn't meant to leave Chloe that long, but it works. She is led in the middle of her bed as instructed. Her hands are behind her head, and her toes are tapping against the headboard. When she hears you enter the room, she looks over at you and smiles like she hasn't seen you in months, rather than minutes. It makes your heart pound in your chest, and  _ almost _ makes you forget what you plan to achieve. 

 

“Hey.” She says softly as you rake your eyes down her body. 

 

“Hey yourself.” You walk over to her closet and pull out two scarves. “You're so damn beautiful, Chlo.” You mumble against her lips after you climb onto her bed beside her. She smiles as she leans up to capture your lips once more. 

 

“What are you going to do to me?” She asks, tugging on the scarves in your hand. 

 

“Well, I'm going to tie you to your headboard,” You start, holding out your hand for her to put her own in. You kind of just want the reassurance that she trusts you with having her completely helpless. Sure, you guys have done stuff like this before, but you've never had quite this much control of her. Without hesitation, she places her hand in yours and you lead it to the headboard and start tying her up. “And then, I'm going to tease you relentlessly.”

 

“Just tease?” She squirms a little and gives you her other hand.

 

“We’ll see.” You kiss her softly, cupping her cheek in one hand, before you tie her other hand up. “How does that feel?” She tugs at the bonds and nods.

 

“Can I see you?” Her lip seems to have found a permanent home between her teeth and you just smile at her because she does this thing with her voice that just sends shivers all the way down your body. You take your shirt and sports bra off, leaving you in just your sweats. 

 

“That's all for now.” You wink and straddle her stomach. You lean forward and start peppering her skin with kisses, sucking and nipping from time to time. You pass over her nipples because you know that she wants you there. 

 

Her chest arches into you as she whines and you look up and catch her eyes. They're glazed over and black with lust and you grin into her breast as your skin flicks over the flesh.

 

“Beca,” she groans.  

 

“Yes, Chloe?” You sit up a little and brush both thumbs over her nipples at the same time.

 

“Geez!” She gasps. “Please.” You tilt your head to the side and watch her reaction as you run your thumbs over her again. 

 

“Please what?” 

 

“Touch me.” Her hips roll and you swear there has to be a permanent smirk tattooed on your face by now.

 

“I am touching you.” You tease, your fingers ghosting over her stomach.

 

“Fuck,” She tries to get more contact from you, “not enough.” 

 

“Soon.” You breathe into her ear and tug on the lobe with your teeth before kissing a wet trail of open mouthed kisses down her body. 

 

You dip your tongue into her belly button as you pass it and she squirms beneath you. Her hands tug at her restraints in her frustration and you look up at her with a raised eyebrow. You lick from her bellybutton to the very top of her slit and as she holds her breath in anticipation of contact to her clit, you pull away and start kissing her inner thighs. She groans and throws her head back into her pillows. Her thighs quiver as you lick and nip along each one. 

 

“Becs,” She sobs out. 

 

“I've barely even started, Chlo.” You tell her when you reach the apex of her thighs, letting your breath wash over her core. She is soaked and you cannot wait to taste her. 

 

So you lean forwards slightly, using just the tip of your tongue to trace over her lower lips. A symphony leaves her lips; moans, groans, and whimpers all blending into one. She's overstimulated and desperate for release and you really want to give it to her. You really,  _ really _ , want to slide your cock into her and make her cum all over you. 

 

But what you want more, is for this to be about Chloe. 

 

So you ignore the throbbing that is growing painful between your own legs in favour of the throbbing that is no doubt unbearable between Chloe's. 

 

Once you have traced every inch of her pussy, you apply a little more pressure, moaning as her taste fully hits your tongue. You make every effort that you can to avoid her clit, but she bucks her hips every time you get close to it and you know it is torturing her even more with each time your nose brushes against it. You also love when Chloe rides your face, so you don't try to stop her. 

 

“Beca, I need to cum.” 

 

“No, you need to not cum until I tell you to.” You say firmly, bringing your finger up to rub feather light circles around her clit.

 

“I can't,” Her hips buck and this time you hold her down with your free hand. 

 

“If you don't, I'll turn you over and spank your ass until it's red raw.” She whimpers pretty loudly at the comment and you kind of think that it wouldn't be much of a punishment for her. 

 

You watch her for a moment. 

 

There is a layer of sweat covering every inch of her skin. Her usually pale skin is tinted red and her chest heaves with effort. Every time your finger gets a little too close to her clit, she shudders and her eyes are slammed shut. Her lips are parted, letting every little sound escape. 

 

You take pity on her because you have been working her up for almost two hours now, and you know that she is going to be close to breaking. 

 

You lean into her once more, taking her swollen clit into your mouth and you suck on it.  _ Hard. _

 

Your fingers trail up her thigh, up till they reach where Chloe wants them most and you easily slide two fingers into her. You can't hold her hips down at this point, so you wrap your arm around her thigh and try to follow her movements. 

 

She is completely inarticulate now, thrashing her head from side to side and holding her breath as she tries to hold back her orgasm. You can feel it coming as you pump into her. Her walls tighten around your fingers and you know that she will  _ not _ be able to hold off much longer. 

 

“I can't, I can't.,” she repeats over and over. 

 

“Cum for me, Chlo.” You tell her and what happens next both scares you, and makes you want to blow your load. 

 

Chloe’s whole body stiffens as she arches skyward. You're pretty sure her muscles couldn't get any more rigid if she tried. Her eyes roll backwards in her head so that you can only see the whites and she lets out a long, loud, guttural moan. Her pussy clenches impossibly tight around your fingers, to the point where you cannot move anymore. She begins to shake hard and all you can do is stare at her. You're kind of worried that she is going to break her wrists, but you are in complete awe of the reaction that you have pulled from the woman. 

 

You're shaken out of it, however, when you feel her squirting over you (for the second time that day, you note). You feel yourself growl, and as her muscles begin to relax, you pull your fingers out of her and climb up her body to untie her wrists before shucking off your pants and pushing into her. 

 

She is still coming down and you feel her pussy throbbing around you. You know that she probably can't take anymore stimulation, but you can't help yourself as you pull almost completely out and slam back into her. 

 

You bury your head in her neck, your mouth latching onto the skin there. Her hands cling to your back and you won't last long. The wait being excruciatingly torturous.

 

She moans in your ear, a tired, ‘Beca, fuck,’ that pushes you to roll your hips with each thrust. She cums again and you bite down on her shoulder, grunting as you feel your own orgasm tear through you. 

 

“Shit, Chloe.” You collapse onto her and feel her go limp beneath you. You take a moment to catch your breath before chuckling at the situation. 

 

You change the bed, lifting Chloe from one side to the other as you do. She doesn't even stir. You pull the covers over both of you, leaving the scarves attached to the headboard, and pull her into you. 

 

She wakes a few hours later.

 

“I told you that I wanted you to be in control. What I didn't want, was to be tortured half to death.” Chloe mumbles and you feel like maybe you pushed her a little too far.

 

“But, like, it was okay, right?” You start to pull away and she pulls you right back into her. 

 

“It was perfect.” She kisses your nose and buries her head into the crook of your neck.

 

Chloe doesn't leave her bed for a day or so afterwards due to soreness, exhaustion, and ‘jelly legs’. You wait on her hand and foot because she means the world to you and you'd do anything for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed.  
> Come find me on Tumblr at 01shane01
> 
> /and Kim at kimbahrlee (don't be selfish, babe ;) )/


End file.
